


Cover for Build My Kingdom on a Fault Line (2018)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: The first story that I’d read with Greg as a former MI5 agent.Beautiful, and heart-wrenching. ♡





	Cover for Build My Kingdom on a Fault Line (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build My Kingdom on a Fault Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722375) by [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo/pseuds/Echo). 



> The first story that I’d read with Greg as a former MI5 agent.  
>  _Beautiful_ , and heart-wrenching. ♡


End file.
